This invention relates generally to improvements in valve units or valve assemblies of the type having a valve member mounted within a valve housing and movable to control fluid flow along a flow path, such as a water supply valve in an irrigation system for supplying water to one or more irrigation sprinklers. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved valve housing construction wherein one or more clamp members are provided for removably retaining valve housing components in a clamp-fit assembled relation. The clamp member or members are adapted for quick and easy disengagement or disassembly from the housing components, preferably without the use of tools, to permit quick and easy access to the interior of the valve housing for periodic service and/or maintenance.
Irrigation sprinkler systems commonly include a water supply valve for controlling the supply of water under pressure to one or more irrigation sprinkler devices which deliver the irrigation water to a surrounding terrain area and associated vegetation. The supply valve generally comprises a valve housing having an inlet for connection to a source of water under pressure, and an outlet for connection via suitable conduits to the associated sprinkler devices. A valve member is mounted within the valve housing for movement between open and closed positions relative to a valve seat for controlled coupling of the water supply to the sprinkler devices. In one common form, the water supply valve may include a remotely operated solenoid actuator for displacing the valve member between the open and closed positions. In addition, the supply valve may incorporate pressure regulation means such as a pressure responsive resilient diaphragm for movably positioning the valve member in a manner to maintain the downstream water pressure at a substantially constant and predetermined pressure level. For one example of a water supply valve of this type, designed primarily for use in irrigation systems, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,259.
In such water supply valves, the valve housing is normally constructed from two or more housing components formed from cast metal or molded plastic, and assembled with the associated valve member and resilient diaphragm movably mounted therein. In a typical configuration, the valve housing components are removably assembled by means of multiple mounting screws or bolts, whereby the housing components may be subsequently disassembled for access to the housing interior in the event that service or maintenance is required. Such disassembly of the valve housing, however, has normally required tools for removing the mounting screws or bolts, and has been a relatively time-consuming process which has not been conducive for quick and easy performance at an in-the-field installation site.
The present invention provides an improved housing construction for a water supply valve or the like, wherein valve housing components are retained in assembled relation by one or more clamp members designed for quick and easy removal without the use of tools to accommodate quick and easy access to the housing interior.